List of Miiverse groups
This is a list of Miiverse groups formed among its users. T.A.B. T.A.B. was a group of Hylans that report all off-topic posts within the Legend of Zelda community. The group was planning to go on a reporting frenzy on November 28, 2014, but the leader was reported numerous times and was banned. Some members quietly disbanded themselves from the group after the frenzy failed, and the group was split up entirely by the end of 2014. The leader NNID is unknown to the common Miiverse user. Off-Topic Posters Off-Topic Posters, (often referred to as Off-Topics) are anonymous users who create posts that have little to no relevance to the community they're posting on. They typically talk about Internet memes, trending topics or random users in which they gossip about. They have been known to post on communities like the YouTube Community, The Legend of Zelda Series Community, the Volleyball Community and the Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Community. They have received mixed criticism on the content they post, with some users complaining that it interferes with the focus of specific communities and other users joining in on the act. Some Off-Topics have gone too far, however, as some post inappropriate messages that constantly get deleted by admin, (or the users get banned altogether). Smashers The Smashers are the veteran Smash community users. Their original home was the Super Smash Bros. Series Community, but the community changed to the Super Smash Bros. for 3DS community on the game's release date. The Smashers relocated to the Volleyball community for about a week, but they soon took over the Legend of Zelda community. As of Meme Run's launch, many have moved over to the Meme Run Community while others stayed in the Zelda community and later moved to the Wii Fit U Community. The group is notorious for posting memes and posting off-topic. Hylians loathe the group within the community and have made groups to rid of them, such as T.A.B. YouTubers YouTubers are anonymous users who typically post on the YouTube Community. Most YouTubers have descended from Smashers, mostly former ones. YouTubers have turned the YouTube Community into a risky place for minors, creating posts that are sexually and verbally inappropriate or posting requests for Wii U Chat dates, while trying to lure them in. Sadly, many have fallen for these tricks and have been posting similar content, resulting in numerous bans. During the Great Miiverse War, many YouTubers, along with Smashers, began invading The Legend of Zelda Series Community. The invasion ended after #TriSmashTube began confronting both groups, leading YouTubers to retreat back to their home ground. Hylians The Hylians (or just the Zelda fans) are the veteran Zelda community users. They used to post on-topic in The Legend of Zelda Series Community, but after the Smashers lost their community, they took over continuing the Great Miiverse War. The Hylians were overwhelmed by the amount of Smashers and some, called "radical" Hylians, have formed groups to get rid of the Smashers. However, some have grown to accept and coexist the Smashers and some are also Smashers themselves, such as Nick. #TriSmashTube More commonly known as #TriSmashTube, this group was an alliance formed by Digit03 between the Hylians, Smashers, and YouTubers. It aimed to stop the Miiverse wars, and to end all conflicts on the site. A flag was underway, but it was cancelled. It was originally simply called #SmashTube, and it was created on the 2nd night of the Miiverse Prom to unite the Smashers and YouTubers as one to take back the Zelda community. Some people liked this idea, and joined, telling people in the community that #SmashTube will win the battle. Several hours later, the prom was over, and the Smashers and YouTubers moved out. A few days afterwards, it was renamed to #TriSmashTube, as many users did not want to invade the Zelda community again. Digit03 then extended the group to the Zelda community. One of the group's members was Nick, who is also the founder of this wiki. The group was shut down in February 2015 due to all of the hate it was getting.